Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, commonly called Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to transmit and receive digital video more efficiently. Video compression techniques perform spatial and temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences.
In video coding, video compression often includes spatial prediction, motion estimation and motion compensation. Intra-coding relies on spatial prediction to reduce or remove spatial redundancy between video blocks within a given video frame. Inter-coding relies on temporal prediction to reduce or remove temporal redundancy between video blocks of successive video frames of a video sequence. For inter-coding, a video encoder performs motion estimation to track the movement of matching video blocks between two or more adjacent frames. Motion estimation generates motion vectors, which indicate the displacement of video blocks relative to corresponding prediction video blocks in one or more reference frames. Motion compensation uses the motion vectors to locate and generate the prediction video blocks from a reference frame. After motion compensation, a block of residual information is generated by subtracting the prediction video block from the original video block to be coded. Thus, the residual information quantifies the differences between the prediction video block and the video block being coded so that upon identifying the prediction video block and the residual information, the coded video block can be reconstructed at the decoder.
The video encoder may apply transform, quantization and entropy coding processes to further reduce the bit rate associated with communication of the block of residual information. Entropy coding generally involves the application of arithmetic codes or variable length codes (VLCs) to further compress residual coefficients produced by the transform and quantization operations. Examples include context-adaptive binary arithmetic coding (CABAC) and context-adaptive variable length coding (CAVLC), which may be used as alternative entropy coding modes in some encoders. A video decoder performs inverse operations to reconstruct the encoded video, using the motion information and residual information for each of the blocks.